livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Gregori Savi (galahad0430)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Fighter (weapon master archetype) Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: NG Languages: Common, Elven, Dwarven Deity: Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 14 +2 (5 pts) DEX: 18 +4 (10 pts)+2 for human CON: 12 +1 (2 pts) INT: 14 +2 (5 pts) WIS: 12 +1 (2 pts) CHA: 7 -2 (-4 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (HP Max-2) HP: 11 = + CON (01) + FC (00) (Fighter 01) + CON (00) + FC (00) (Class 02) AC: 18 = + DEX (4) + Armor (03) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Dodge (01) AC Touch: 15 = + DEX (4) + Dodge (01) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor (3) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +06 = (04) + Trait (02) BAB: +01 = (01) + Class 02 (00) CMB: +03 = (01) + STR (02) + Misc (00) CMD: 18* = + BAB (01) + STR (02) + DEX (04) + Dodge (01) Fortitude: +03 = 01 (02) + Class 02 (00) + CON (01) Reflex: +04 = 01 (00) + Class 02 (00) + DEX (04) Will: +01 = 01 (00) + Class 02 (00) + WIS (01) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 * +1 vs grapple and sunder Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Dueling Sword: Attack: +7 = (01) + Dex (04) + Trait (01) + Masterwork (01) Damage: 1d8+3 (two handed), Crit: 19-20/x2 Dueling Sword: Attack: +6 = (01) + Dex (04) + Trait (01) + Masterwork (01) - PA (01) w/PA Damage: 1d8+6, Crit: 19-20/x2 Dagger: Attack +5 = (01) + Dex (04) Damage: 1d4+2, Crit: 19-20/x2 Dagger (ranged): Attack +5 = (01) + Dex (04) range increment 10' Damage: 1d4+2, Crit: 19-20/x2 Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dex), Size: Med Speed: 30' Favored Class: Fighter (+1 CMD vs Grapple and Sunder) Alternate Racial Feature: Heart of the Wilderness (replaces skilled Human Feat: Human gets bonus feat at 1st level Class Features Fighter 01 Armor/Weapons: All Armor and Shields/All Simple and Martial weapons Fighter Feat: Bonus combat feat at 1st and even levels Feats Dodge: +1 dodge bonus to AC Weapon Finesse: Use Dex to hit instead of Str w/ appropriate weapons Power Attack: -1 to hit for +2 damage (+3 w/2handed). Increase at BAB +4 and every additional +4 thereafter Traits Trait 1 (Equipment): Heirloom Weapon ( masterwork dueling sword) Trait 2 (Combat): Reactionary Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 4 = (2) + INT (+2)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00)(Fighter 01) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics +4 1 0 4 -1 +0 Appraise +2 0 0 2 +0 Bluff -2 0 0 -2 +0 Climb +5 1 3 2 -1 +0 Craft ( ) +2 0 * 2 +0 Diplomacy -2 0 0 -2 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -1 +0 Disguise -2 0 0 -2 +0 Escape Artist +3 0 0 4 -1 +0 Fly +3 0 0 4 -1 +0 Handle Animal 0 * 0 +0 Heal +1 0 0 1 +0 Intimidate -2 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 * 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 * 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception +1 0 0 1 +0 Perform ( ) -2 0 0 -2 +0 Profession ( ) 0 * 0 +0 Ride +3 0 * 4 -1 +0 Sense Motive +1 0 0 1 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -1 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth +3 0 0 4 -1 +0 Survival +5 1 3 1 +0 Swim +5 1 3 2 -1 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Armor (St. Leather) 25 gp 20 lb Weapon (Melee)Dueling Sword 20 gp 3 lb Container (Backpack) 2 gp 2 lb Bedroll .1 gp 5 lb Grappling Hook 1 gp 4 lb Rope, silk 50' 10 gp 5 lb Shaving kit 1.5 gp .5 lb Sunrods x 4 8 gp 4 lb Container (belt pouch) 1 gp .5 lb Flint and Steel 1 gp -- lb String 50' .01 gp .5 lb Waterskin 1 gp 4 lb Weapon cord .1 gp -- lb Wrist sheath, spring loaded 5 gp 1 lb Weapon (melee) Dagger 2 gp 1 lb Total Weight: 50.5 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-58 59-116 117-175 Finances PP: 00 GP: 72 SP: 2 CP: 9 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Med Gender: Male Age: 23 Height: 5' 11" Weight: 178 Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Brown Skin Color: Dusky Appearance: A slender man with a hawklike visage. A wicked scar runs diagonally from above his left eye over the bridge of his nose and down his right cheek. Demeanor: Reserved at first, but very self confident(maybe overly so). Background: 2nd son of a semi prosperous fur merchant, Gregori spent his childdhood years in wild surrondings. When he was 12, the family moved its growing business to the city of Venza. Gregori, unlike his older brother Theo, never showed much interest in the family business. Instead he was much more attentive to his father's sword lessons. His father's dueling sword, passed down through several generations, was especially suited to Gregori's style of swordsmanship. Seeing that his son would never be a merchant and noting his almost natural affinity for fencing, Gregori's father enrolled him in one of the better fencing schools. Gregori was very successful in competitions and soon acquired somewhat of a reputation. However, his ego grew quicker. Brash, boastful and somewhat arrogant, his mannerisms tend to get him in trouble. Combined with a seeming inability to keep his mouth shut, it is well he is as good with a sword as he is or he might not still be around. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Jan. 13th, 2011) (Satin Knights, non-judge) level 1 *Approval (Jan. 15th, 2011) (HolyMan-Judge) level 1 Category:Retired & Deceased Characters